There increasingly is a need in such microscopes and in such surgical microscopes, in particular, to carry out various diagnostics examinations (such as imaging methods or refractive measurements, for example) during surgery. However, the separate devices required to this end significantly adversely affect the work surroundings and the workflow during an operation, for example.